If adrian found out first
by Miraculous.ladrian
Summary: Adrian seesadybug detransform on the news and finds it hard to tell her


" pound it" ladybug and cat noir said touching there fists together

-beep beep- cat noirs ring chimes as there was two pads left

" I better get out of her before m'lady would find out my secret identity" cat noir said looking at ladybug,

ladybug giggled as cat noir used his staff to leap away once he got back to the Agreste mansion he turned on the news channel

" I'm Nadia schmock, and your watching paris's most trusted news channel" the news said

(** I don't know how to spell her name)**

" today we witnessed our noble heroes cat noir and ladybug save another innocent victim " she continued

But Adrian was fantasizing about ladybug to much to watch the news reporter

He looked in the background and saw ladybug jump down from a building onto the ground just in the shot it wasn't obvious that she was there you had to really concentrate to see her but Adrian was already thinking about her so I wasn't hard for him to see her ,

she looked like she didn't know the camera was there because she didn't move but what she did next left Adrian in awe,

ladybug detransformed on camera " plagg! Do you see this?" Adrian asked

" huh.." the black cat asked stuffing stinky cheese in his mouth

" ladybug detransformed on camera" Adrian said

He got up closer to see who it is he could see pink and dark blue, he wasn't sure who it was still until she looked right at the camera noticing it was there Adrian stood there looking at marinette

" is it true?, my lady is marinette?" Adrian said sitting on the couch

**With marinette **

_"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" marinette screamed as she ran around her room_

_ " it's fine no one saw you" tikki said flying up to her _

_" IT WAS ON CAMERA EVERYONE IN TOWN WATCHES THE NEWS!" Marinette said screaming into a pillow_

_ " I don't think it was in frame!" Tikki said picking up the remote_

_ " only one way to find out" marinette said grabbing the controller she turned on the recorded video of the news _

_she could see a small figure in the back that was her but she could barely realize it was her or ladybug for that matter_

_ " phew!" Marinette said sitting in her desk chair _

_" good thing it's not noticeable!" Marinette said looking at a picture of Adrian as her desktop photo _

_" if Adrian saw that I was ladybug , he would have thought I was a lier because I didn't tell him or worse he would hate me because ladybug is famous and he would think I'm selfish and self obsorbed" marinette said thinking out loud _

_" first that would never happen and two he didn't so it's fine!" Tikki said turning off the computer _

_" now go meet up with alya!, where did you say you were going?" Tikki said _

_" to get ice cream with Nino and adr... " marinette realized what alya was trying to do _

_" alya is gonna make me get my ice cream and it's gonna be like Adrian and Adrian is gonna look at me like I'm a weirdo for liking him" marinette said __freaking out_

_ " stop marinette he won't act like that just go hang out with your friends " tikki said hiding in her purse _

_marinette grabs her purse and walked down to the bakery she grabbed some cookies for tikki and kissed her mom and Dad goobye_

_**At the ice cream place**_

_" Hey Marinette" alya said walking up to the ice cream counter with nino _

_" hey.. where's Adrian?" Marinette said hugging alya_

_ " here he comes now" nino said pointing at the blond boy approaching the three friends_

_ " hey guy..s..." Adrian started saying until he saw marinette and decided to play it cool and act normal ( **something that marinette can't do**) _

_marinette was love struck looking at Adrian she couldn't take her eyes off him Adrian thought ( does she know I know?) _

_marinette and Adrian walked up to the counter and said_

_ " I'll get...no sorry you Go .. no you please" they both said until Adrian stepped back and said " you go" _

_" o..o..ok" she stuttered as Andre the ice cream man gave her an order she knew by heart_

_ " pale pink for his lips and mint like his eyes" he said giving the ice cream to the blue eyed girl _

_marinette walked to alya looking to see what Adrian gets_

_ " strawberry with chocolate chips, blackberry like her hair, blueberry for her stare" Andre said handing it to Adrian marinette thought ( is that ladybug?, it can't be!) _

_there was an awkward silence until alya said " so strawberry with chocolate chips huh Adrian, look like anyone in peticular? She fake coughed Ladybug then she fake coughed again_

_ " well..I guess but doesn't everyone like ladybug?" Adrian answered_

_ " right marinette" Adrian asked marinette hesitated and freaked out daydreaming about Adrian ,_

_ " uhh..y..yea" marinette stuttered looking at the green eyes boy , stuffing her face with ice cream _

_looking away Adrian thought ( ok she definitely knows, but do I tell her in front of alya, I won't tell her if she already knows)_

_ " ok well I gotta go" alya said to Purposely leave Adrian and marinette together , she kicked nino in the leg _

_" yea I gotta go to" nino said forcefully under standing what alya meant _

_( **in this story cat noir visits marinette**)_

_ soon after marinette and Adrian were all alone together_

_ " well..I..no" they said together again until marinette said " I'm gonna go" she said walking away because cat noir would come soon and she didn't want to be late _

_"plagg, she looked really nervous , do you think she knows I know she is ladybug? " Adrian said giving plagg some cheese_

_ " what? How would she know?" Plagg said with a full face of cheese _

_ " if she doesn't know then why is she so nervous around me?" Adrian asked_

_ " really, it's so obvious open your eyes!" Plagg said to Adrian_

_ " so your saying marinette likes me? " Adrian asked starting to walk home_

_ " mmmhhm" plagg said eating another wheel of cheese _

_" so when ladybug said that she liked another boy she was talking about me?" Adrian said _

_" yup" plagg said _

_" how could I be that lucky?" Adrian said _

_at this point he was at his house he walked up to his room and realized he was late for his visit to marinette he was thinking if he should go or not knowing that she is ladybug , hedecided he would go and tell her then_

_ " plagg claws out" Adrian said transforming _

_he leaped out of his window out into the city of Paris_

_**With marinette**_

_" I don't think he is coming!" Marinette said sitting on her porch thinking _

_"is he mad at me for some reason " thinking out loud as tikki was asleep inside and didn't want to wake her up _

_" oh well I guess I better get some sleep" marinette said turning around to go inside and got startled by cat noir behind her_

_ " CAT NOIR! How long were you there ?" Marinette said turning back around and resting her arms on the railing _

_" long enough to realize you actually like talking to me every night!" Cat noir said sitting on the railing next to her_

_ " shut up" marinette said as her face was red _

_" admit it you love talking to me" cat noir teased _

_" fine" marinette said _

_" so.. what happened today?" Cat noir asked even though he already knew,_

_ " well you know my crush?" She started__ " the one I'm not going to tell you who it is!" She continued_

_ " yea?" Cat noir said _

_" well I was gettting ice cream with him and my ice cream looked like him and he was acting nervous so he probably thinks I'm a crazy person or something " she said resting her head in her arms _

_" I wouldn't be freaked out" cat noir said putting his hand on her shoulder_

_ " cat.." marinette said softly_

_ " marinette, it's, i..i..I know your.." cat noir started but never finished_

_ "cat.. wait!" Marinette said looking at cat noir leaving her house she went to bed to await the next day_

**_At school_**

" Hey Marinette" Adrian said walking up to her

" uhh.. me ..uh ..I mean of course you mean me im mrarinette..I'm mean marrin ugh.." she said feeling defeated by her words

" just to let you know it was fun hanging out with you yesterday" Adrian said

" well.. you..know just so I can make it any more awkward .. I like you like .. more than friends just letting you know... ok bye.." marinette said as she ran to alya of course Adrian was not surprised because he already knew but he had to act surprised

" oh alya look at him he probably hates me now!" Marinette said looking at Adrian

" girl you need to get it together" alya said walking to class with marinette,

Adrian wanted to tell her that he knew she was marinette but he couldn't do it as Adrian that could give his secret identity away also so he said he would do it as cat noir when he went to marinette house later

**After school later at marinette**

" hello marinette" cat noir said jumping on her balcony

" hi kitty" marinette said coming outside

" what happened today?" He asked again

" so I confessed to him today, I didn't let him answer because I was afraid of rejection so I walked away, more like ran, he probably hates me now!" Marinette said

" well he possibly can't hate you your nice kind, smart , pretty.." cat noir stopped in his tracks hearing his own words

" what?, you think I'm pretty?" Marinette said

" yea.." cat noir said scratching his head

" well if Adrian hates me and let's face it he does, then your my second choice" marinette said

" wait I thought you liked ladybug, why do you like me now?" Marinette asked,

Adrian knew this is the time h_e needed to tell her _

_" well.." cat noir started _

_" I know your ladybug" cat noir said seeing marinette reaction go from happy to shocked _

_" how" marinette asked _

_" when " she asked _

_" well when you detransformed on camera I was watching" cat noir said_

_ " but that was barely able to see " well I love you so much I wanted to see you there so I did" cat noir said getting closer to marinette_

_ " well that doesn't change how I feel about Adrian " marinette said_

_ " well..does this.." cat noir said_

_ " what?" Marinette said and watched cat noir detransform _

_" omg" marinette said in a whisper_

_ " now.." cat noir said pulling marinette closer and kissing her"_

_**The end**_


End file.
